


Six Degrees of Separation

by Harrys_anaconda_dont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, But Also Bad Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Dies, It Will Be Explained In The Story, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sorry If That Doesn't Make Sense, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_anaconda_dont/pseuds/Harrys_anaconda_dont
Summary: Based off the song "Six Degrees of Separation" by The Script.





	

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart._

Do you remember when you used to get butterflies in your stomach, and you used to curse them because you weren't supposed to act like this? You weren't supposed to get nervous, you weren't supposed to catch feelings, you weren't supposed to let them slip their way into your heart.

But now, you find yourself wishing for the butterflies, and the nervousness, and you miss the feelings that you wished were fake. Because now, all of those butterflies? They died, they lost their wings, and they curled in on themselves, and died. They're sitting in the pit of my stomach, now only a memory. That's how I feel right at this moment.

You're staring at me. Your beautiful, sad, puppy dog green eyes, and I can't handle the look in them. You're waiting for me to say something, anything, but all I can do is nod, turn around and walk away. Before I can take two steps, your hand is on my arm, and the feel of them on me is embedding it's way under my skin, lighting a fire so hot it boils my blood, and there are tears in your eyes.

"Draco, don't do this. Don't leave me. I need you. You need me. You told me so yourself not even two weeks ago. Why are you leaving, giving up, walking away? Draco, you said you loved me! If you love me, why are you leaving?"

His eyes are filling with tears, desperation, hope, and he's terrified. But, you know this is for the best. He deserves so much more.

He's so beautiful. Such a beautiful disaster.

I can feel my heart breaking in my chest. It aches, it's crying out for me to take him in my arms, soothe the worries, and say 'I'm sorry for scaring you.' But, I can't do that. I can't risk his life, I care too much. I have to protect him, because he is everything, while I am nothing.

"Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you should stick around and screw up their life."

His eyes widen at my words, and then he's closing his eyes, squeezing them tight, biting into a knuckle on his hand to keep from crying out. He's choking on his sobs, his body shaking from the force of them, and I can practically hear his heart breaking. And it's tearing me from the inside out, setting my soul on fire, and I think that this may be my personal hell. Watching the boy in front of me break, I am killing his soul as well as my own.

His hands are shaking when they slide downs my arms, holding my hands between the two of us. His eyes are sad, barely even focused on anything at the moment, not that I expected anything less, but this is killing us both. Neither of us want to give up, but it has to be done. We are two completely different people, in the midst of a war, there's not much we can do besides play the roles fate set out for us.

He looks up at me through his dark, wet lashes, and he whispers softly, oh so softly, "You are your own worst enemy. If you can learn to stop expecting impossible perfection, in yourself and others, you may find the happiness that has always eluded you." Then he's stepping towards me, so very carefully. One of his hands slides around my waist, the other stroking my cheek, as if I'm something precious, something that can be broken if not treated with care. It should make me angry, it shouldn't make me cave and pull him into my arms.

We gaze at each other before his head lands on my shoulder, and my hand travels through his hair while the other runs up and down his back. I find myself opening my mouth, and at first I'm not sure what to say, but then it doesn't matter. I find yourself asking him a question.

"What if I told you I'm incapable of tolerating my own heart?"

He thinks for a while, his tongue poking out slightly, and I can't help the rush of adoration that runs through me, and then despair at what I'm about to do in just a few short minutes. He looks up at me, studying my eyes for a minute before realization passes through his own.

"No one can save you because you don't want to be saved."

It wasn't until that moment that I finally realized exactly how much this beautiful, slightly broken boy in my arms mattered to me, and I find myself smiling. "Yeah, I suppose that's a reason. But, it's not that I don't want to be saved. It's the fact that I don't want to put that responsibility on anyone. Much less the person I love."

I pull his face to mine, and I kiss him. It's a gentle kiss. One full of love, unspoken promises, but also pain, suffering, and the impending doom of heartbreak and heartache. There's the salty taste of tears, and I realize it's both of ours, and I faintly wonder when I started crying, but then his arms are around my neck, and he's pushing me down into a chair, sitting on my lap, and then he's kissing me with so much passion, so much love, it breaks my heart all over again.

I break from the kiss to remove his shirt, my hands sliding appreciatively over his body. His hands are shaking slightly as he unbuttons mine and slides it easily off my shoulders. I pull him back against me, and the skin to skin contact feels like ocean waves gently passing over me, and I feel myself letting go of the worries I had, to appreciate this breathtaking moment.

I know that after tonight, it'll be different. There won't be an "us" anymore. It'll be "Potter and Malfoy, House Rivals and Enemies" and I don't even want to face that right now. So, I busy myself with what I'm doing. I stand up, his legs tightening on my waist while his hands wrap themselves around my neck, and my hands are holding him up by his bum.

I move to the bed that the Room of Requirements gave us. I set him down gently onto the black, silky sheets, and our eyes meet. There's a fire burning in his, lighting my body up until my insides are burning with desire. I kneel over his body, my left hand on his hip, and my right hand snakes it's way into his hair, and I pull.

His eyes slide closed, a small whimper sneaking past his lips, and I feel myself twitch in my boxers, and it's all I can do to keep myself from pouncing on him. I know that this will be the last time, and I so desperately don't want it to be, but I accept that it is. So I take my time, because I need this, I want this, and it hurts so fucking much.

My heart is still beating, and with every other beat a piece of me breaks inside. His hands slide up my back, feeling the way my spine curves and moves, and he's caressing me, much like the first time this started, one and a half years ago, we were both scared, and that was okay. But now, we know each other, the feel of each other, the way the other works and the way they move and the way they talk. We know each other, and it's earth shattering just how much I love this beautiful, broken boy under me.

His hands reach my neck, and he's pulling me down into a kiss. Our tongues tangle together, and slide against one another. It's electric, and it zings down my spine, I gasp against his soft, pliant lips, and I'm lost. For just a few, slow moments I let myself be taken over.

I release his mouth and then I bend down to kiss his chest. His hands slide through my hair softly, just letting the strands fall through his fingers, and he tugs lightly when I bite right above his hipbone. I suck the skin into my mouth and nibble at it, coaxing these beautiful, magnificent, brilliant sounds past his too bitten lips. I keep my mouth there, creating a mark that will temporarily mark him as mine, while my left hand grabs one of his from my hair and I entwine our fingers together.

After I'm quite positive the mark will last at least a week, I release the skin from between my teeth and I slide further down his body. I need to take this slow, memorize these last few moments, because nothing would ever compare to this. Everything and everyone will pale in comparison to the boy I claimed as my own, and I know that I have to set him free, so I memorize everything.

His eyes are gentle and understanding when I look up at him, and I'm grateful that he knows that I need this. Hell, I know he needs this too, this slow, gentle pace. He's broken, and I'm broken, and everything around our lives is crumbling, but this is worth it. The two of us had always been worth it to each other.

I get rid of the rest of our clothes with a wave of my hand, and the raven haired boy beneath me moans, his eyes half lidded from pleasure. I smile down at him lovingly, before continuing to kiss my way down his body.

***

That night, after we finished making love for the last time, I finally realized what I needed to do to ensure Harry's survival. I pet his hair lightly while he slept on my chest. My eyes filled with tears at the mere thought of losing the fragile boy in my arms. Neither of us chose this life, we're just boys, brought up to fight other people's battles.

Harry sniffled in his sleep, and rolled off of me onto the other side of the bed, giving me the room to get up to leave. I got dressed quietly before kissing him on the lips one final time. He mumbled something into the pillow and I smiled sadly.

"I will always remember you," I said lightly to his sleeping form, "and I hope that someday, you'll remember me too."

I make my way for the door. When I reach it, I put my hand on the door handle and turn around, wand raised, eyes burning with unshed tears and regret.

**_"Obliviate."_ **


End file.
